The Awakening
by The Last of the Loric
Summary: Adam is searching for answers feverishly while Malcolm and Sam are seeking knowledge as well. The word Phoenix keeps revealing itself to them along with three other gifted Lorics. The scarred symbols are awakening and ready to prove themselves. Are they awake? Are they ready? And lastly are they ready to make up for the years lost? They are becoming stronger. This is The Awakening
1. Chapter 1: Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story lines.

hey! So I've decided to write a side story that will eventually meet up with my main story "The Strength of Seven"

to explain before you get confused, when Marina and Nine said Phoenix, this awakened the Three of them because of their amulets. The Three will feel "trapped" till their amulets arent under Setrakus Ra's possession. Enjoy!

* * *

My eyes shoot open as I inhale heavily. I scoot back but my body connects with a cold glass wall. I realize I'm in a cylinder.

The glass is foggy and cold to the touch but the air that surrounds me is warm.

I instinctively touch my chest, trying to feel the puncture of the sword.

My eyes snap immediately shut as the memory reveals itself.

I watch as I plead for Adam to help me and an ugly Mog stabs me.

The second of pure agony than darkness.

I had maybe a minute to see my life flash before my eyes. I knew I was going to die.

That I had failed Lorien, that I just put Three in great danger.

I slowly open my eyes, as tears pour out them. I've just know realize I had been crying.

I look down at myself. I stare a foreign body, but I know this much be mine.

How has my body grown without me? How am I so much like I was, but so not like who I am?

I freeze, joy and terror flooding into my veins.

How am I alive?

I take my hand and wipe away the cloud from this captive tube.

I gasp when I see I'm in a white room, having Mogs run all over it.

I touch my neck, feeling the absent of my chest.

I can feel it in the possession of a dark energy, making me feel trapped.

My soul has returned, what about legacies? My chest?

If my body has grown up, I've developed something haven't I?

I feel a dizziness sweep over me as if I had pushed a button to open a secret lair.

My thought was a key to unlock new knowledge and I was right.

I can hear other thoughts, voices, ideas.

A voice keeps whispering Phoenix, shocking me.

I know what this means, I had developed mind-control.

What else have I developed while hibernating.

I bend down, reaching for my leg, assuring that this all is real. And it is.

I am Number Two, and I have awaken.

* * *

hope you guys liked it! At the top where it will say chapter each character has a different symbol to tell you whose POV so:

One: ¥

Two:£

Three:€

Adam:•

Sam:*

comment and review positively! If you have any questions please ask. Thank you for reading I hope you liked it! More chapters coming! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: One

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story lines.

Hey! I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter. Unrealistic? Probably but it creates a great story line. Explanation of how she got there so fast will come in later chapters! Enjoy!

* * *

My body takes a sudden jolt and my eyes peel open.

I do a double-take, overwhelmed with the facts that I'm truly alive.

I've never felt purely dead, after my death, I always have had Adam there to help me feel normal. As if I were still breathing.

I miss him so much! Just hearing his voice or looking into his thoughts. I'd give anything to be here with him.

I take in my surroundings and see I'm in a glass cylinder.

I'm aware of my many bruises and scrapes. When my body fell into that pit, I was pretty sure I'd rot down there and everyone would forget me.

Instead they must have saved me and put me in here.

I watch my fingers wiggle and I smile slightly.

I do the obvious and I start banging on the glass.

Of course this causes things to swarm around me.

I stare back at all the Mogs watching me through the glass.

Many are signaling others and to my surprise I choke them with telekinesis.

I can't believe it actually worked. I keep banging till my mind stops me.

Did I transfer my legacy completely to Adam or do I still have it?

I swallow the sweet air and I stomp hardly delighted with the vibrating ground I have caused.

The glass shatters, letting me escape.

I watch as the ash slowly floats in the air.

I'm jerked to a stop as mind starts screaming "Phoenix!"

I try to concentrate but it keeps getting louder. I feel trapped, indirectly controlled.

I grab items close to me, refocusing, ignoring the odd pressure.

I hit anything charging towards me, not willing to end til I'm out of this strange captive area.

Sirens of all types are going off, warning the Mogs that I have awaken.

I touch my neck, expecting the absents of my amulet.

_Adam? Adam can you hear me?_ I try pleading for his answer.

Nothing comes of course but I race through winding tunnels and I force surges of waves to unbalance my enemies.

For a Mog liar, ones Hilde told me of, it is very in securitized. My doors don't have locks or anything.

Most Mogs don't know how to fight and many are true-born.

Where are the vat-born? The warriors?

I stop for a second, realizing this is a research and science center.

All I see are Mogs, Mogs, and more Mogs.

And fearful thought comes to mind.

There are only Mogs here, just a research center, not warriors, and low security.

I finally reach the front doors and I rip through them.

I'm greeted by foggy atmosphere. I'm not on Earth, or Lorien!

I've been relocated to the closest thing to hell.

Mogadore!

* * *

Ooohh! Yeah! One is on Mogadore! Reasonings and explanation will come! Next POV from Three!

Feel free to comment and review! If you have any questions please ask! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3: Three

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story line.

Hey! Thanks everyone. This is Three's POV and today in feeling extra good so I'm gonna do a sneak peek as well. Here you go!

**I may have only known her for a little while but I can't deny my feelings I've developed for her!**

**I know that because I'm not Loric, this will cause some commotion but I'm willing to love her as or more as a Loric could ever love someone else.**

**I enter her room and see her sitting with her back to me. I approach her slowly.**

**She turns around and gives me a shy smile. "Hey!"**

**I swallow my pride and I kiss her. It takes a moment but to my surprise she kisses back. I've got to be the luckiest man alive.**

****There you go. Guess whose POV that was and the girl! Anyways here's Three

* * *

"Phoenix!"

I shake my head, watching the memory of the ugly Mog stabbing me over and over again.

Wait? Dead people cant have memories or vivid visions.

I force my eyes open gulping the air. How can this be?

I look at my surroundings. A glass tube. The room I'm in is dark, only projecting light from the door left open.

This seriously can't be happening. I died. I was stabbed, bleed, and died.

I look down at my body. Not any major changes. I must have died maybe half a year ago.

I use the only thing Lorien let me develop. Enhancement.

I punch a hole through the glass, flicking it off me.

Instantly sirens go off. Did they expect me to awaken?

I start to panic, you couldn't blame a 14 year old boy not to.

I look around the room searching for some type of weapon.

I remember Isaac's words, 'Anything can be used as a weapon!'

I grab pocketfuls of the glass shards and scalpel from the lab.

I place myself up against the wall right beside the door waiting from the Mogs.

They flood in within a few seconds, filling the darkness. I grab the doorknob to shut the door when I jerk back ramming into the table.

This causes a very loud ruckus making all the Mogs turn. I stare back at them at my arms and left leg is missing.

I slam the door and start running. What did Isaac say this legacy is called? See throughness? Ugh?

Invisibility!

Did my body really develop this some what as I was dead?

"Phoenix!"

I flip around expecting a person but nothing's there.

I must be mad! I run and run, throwing glass at anything that charges.

I use my speed to stay ahead of most of them.

Finally I come to a tunnel of doors. I start kicking them open to be greeted by out of character Mogs.

They look as scared as I do!

_Someone? Anyone? Please help me, it's Three! _I yell inside my head.

I'm not sure whose its directed towards or more of a pleas of hope.

The last door I kick open is dark. Several groans come from the inside. Quickly I turn on the light, ready to jump.

I stare and face two older men being gagged by chains.

One of the men, the healthier looking one, even puts effort to look up.

He does a double-take and with all the energy he has left he croaks "help us please! One of the nine chosen..."

The man then passes out, hanging limply.

I race over breaking the chains, pulling the unconscious one over my shoulder, while helping the badly beaten one up.

"Thank you son of Lorien." I'm shocked by his words I stumble slightly.

"You know who I am?" I ask in disbelief.

"Old legends said those who found Phoenix in their lives, would be saved and risen." He chokes out.

"But that doesn't explain how you knew..." A huge explosion corrupts the wall sending us flying.

"We each have training one of you..." I look at him surprisingly that he had kept the conversations going although this eruption.

I help him up, still carrying the other civilian.

I race out the doors, to be drawn to see lava filling the hallways.

"We're in New Zealand, a mountain." Coughs the man again.

"A mountain? With lava? No we're not in a mountain, we're in a volcano."

* * *

I love Three so much. he's like my favorite my character I get to write about. I can't believe I have some many chapters done! Hope you enjoyed it! Please comment and review. And feel free to ask questions! Plus Adam's POV up next! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Adam

Disclaimer: I do not own the lorien legacies or any story line.

Hey! I hope you guys really like this story! I'll do the sneak peek again because I'm in an awesome mood! Well here you go!

**"You're just a stupid little Mog!" I yell as I slam his back against the brick wall.**

**"Thinking you're so much better than everyone!"**

**"You don't even have a family! They died! You're very own father died due to the Loric!" I scream.**

**His breath basically stops and he starts to look scared.**

**"And you'll die the same way!" **

**I ram his body against the wall against.**

**His body freezes up plummeting to the floor.**

**He starts to squirm away.**

**I step on his throat, cutting off his breath.**

**"Help!" He croaks.**

**I laugh at him, pulling out my sword.**

**"This is revenge!"**

Alright there you go again! Hope you like it! For faster updates and stuff, guess who it is, both people! Anyways enjoy the story!

* * *

I'm sitting in a small cafe drinking my hot coffee.

One week ago, I was crushed under cement roofing telling myself I can wake up and live through it.

I remember pushing the stone off me with strength my old body would have never lived up to.

I walked causally through the broken base unharmed.

Everyone was either dead or gone.

I watched as my wounds started to heal slowly, returning back to my natural skin color.

The rest was a blur. Finding a working vehicle, getting in it, and ending up here til the gas ran out.

I made it to the southern coast of California.

The small coffee shop is unoccupied.

I watch as the tv hanging from the wall flashes commercials.

I lazily looking around when something pops on the screen.

I drop my coffee letting it pour over everything.

The news caster comes on, talking about the headline.

I stand up, getting as close as I can.

I comprehend the information surprised that I was in the right place.

I look over the symbols, drawn to One's symbol.

She'd want me to keep going, to do something for the Lorics.

Plus, I'm no longer the wimpy, noncombat Mogadorian traitor anymore.

I have a legacy, maybe more once they develop.

I can help fight and save the Lorics lives.

I watch the tv til it ends, commercials cycle through when it's cut off.

The word Phoenix flashes in red for a sit-second and the tv returns to its in between episode routine.

I look around me, expecting anyone else to see it.

With the few in here, they seem unaffected.

I dry myself off from the coffee and the leave.

Where I'm heading is unplanned, but I'm going to do something remarkable, only if One was here to guide me along the way.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Sam is up next! Him and his dad! I'll upload this one after I upload the next! Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Sam

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any story line.

Hey! Sorry I haven't updated this one in a long time but that will be changing! I'd like to say that this story will be updated about everyday. This story will only have 30 chapters which means each character (5) will have six chapters each. Just enough to get you to know them before they join in with the other story! The chapters will also become longer. The first five were just introductory. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy Sam.

* * *

It's been about a week since my dad and I escaped the base in Dulce.

We're sitting in a small motel room he was able to pay for.

Scrap metal and paper cover basically everything. He thinks he'll be able to remember some of the valuable information he had down in his lair.

Through the small conversations we have, we've been trying to decide where the best place to search for a Garde is. That's what the scrap metal is for.

He believes that he can remake a tablet so we can track them. He said he's about finished but I've heard that about everyday he's worked on it.

I lean up against the bed post, thinking about everything that has changed since John moved into town.

I miss him, he was my best and only friend I've ever had. He changed my life and never doubted me.

I also miss Six. Besides Emily, she's the only other girl I have ever had feelings for. But she's Loric, and I know John had a thing for her too. It was obvious when she kissed him and he stood there like an idiot.

I'd give anything to be with them. The trio that got busted by the police, ran, and survived.

I think about what would have happened if I had gone to Spain with Six.

I wouldn't have been tortured, beaten, or starved. But I wouldn't have learned the information I was able to take in at the base.

The Mogs have created dangerous weapons that the Loric can't heal with legacies. That the Mogs are implanting younger Mogs into humans brains trying to learn as much as they can.

I remember looking at the faces of the others. They never implanted a "Mog" in because they said their was better use for me. They never told me what, which makes my life all the more cautious.

To be honest, it was fascinations (all though we were all beaten and used) to be around the other humans how had been around the other Garde.

The oldest human, aging somewhere between 20-23, said he knew One. He didn't know what she was and all until he got here and they tortured him. They held photos screaming in his face asking what he knew about One.

Her being careless got her killed, but luckily she never told him anything about what she actually was.

I really didn't care what the boy named Wade had to say, but he was ruthless, probably why One fell for him.

I mean she was the first in line to die, if I were her, I'd probably take risks too.

I remember Sarah there too, only she was never awake. I had to explain to the others about her.

The girl in the room I really connected with and cared about what she said was a girl named Ashley.

She was friends with Six, finally understanding why Six never could go on a plane. I know Ashley feels guilty.

The other girl, knew the Garde in Spain, Number Seven. She told us stories about how Seven would always be on the computer looking for information she never talked about.

I never got her name but Seven seemed to teach her a lesson about to not pick on her.

Know sitting here in the motel room, I wonder where all they are now. Do they all have a Mog implanted in them?

Are they even alive? I feel bad that they got pulled into this.

My dad breaks me from my thought.

"Sam wouldn't have anything of the Garde would you?"

I shake my head no until i remember the piece of paper Six take me with an address on it.

Of course I told the Mogs what it said but they never took it away from me.

It's crinkled and smeared to illegibility, but it's something.

I had it to may dad who studies it for quite a while. He sprays something on it, then with a dropper gathers a bit of paper, ink, and oil.

This doesn't interest me, with my feelings locked up.

I pull the covers over me, hoping that everyone I met is safe.

...

I feel something jerk my ankle and I sit up.

I run my hand over my head and turn on the light next to me. The clock on the table reading 2:34.

"What Dad?"

I see a grin spread across his face as he lifts a 6in by 4in tablet.

It's small and looks like something you find in a garbage can but he presses a button and a map shows up.

Just then, dots pop up and he nods.

I stare at him amazed. " How... How did you?" I ask losing my words.

He raises his eyebrow and smiles brighter.

"A magician never reveals his tricks."

I finally smile getting closer to him.

I look at then my smile fades. "But they're are eight dots?" I say confused.

I was never there to explain any of this to you, but know that we are caught up in all this, I tell you."

The gaze is shaky and I'm nervous about what he's going to tell me.

"When the 19 landed, the pilot told me vital information." he pauses.

"He me a prophecy,it went like this.

_The first three will fall_

_the fourth will fight_

_the fifth controls sight_

_the eighth will be covered in pall_

_but it didnt happen by night_

_Ra will be killed by great might_

_and time will collapse all_

_But caution to tale of fright_

_Phoenix will awaken their site_

_healing them at the call_

He told me, he would go around, searching for the Loric hideouts, trying to tell the prophecy hoping maybe a Garde would see it.  
he said that he would meet me in my liar by the date I disappeared. He got trapped in the lair and passed."

My dad looks down, feeling guilty for something he couldn't have prevented.

"Dad" I say.

He looks up and shakes his head. "Nevermind that, That last to lines, 'Phoenix will awaken their site, healing them at the call'"

I finally understand his point. "The others, they're.. they're alive!" I say happily.

"Yes, but I can't understand why not nine, only eight?" he says scratching his head.

"It doesn't matter, lets go save some Loric!"

"Who are we going to find?" I ask referring to the tablet.

"Well there is a cluster there!" He points to a group of dots by Washington D.C.

"And they're two in New Zealand."

"So we're going for the solo Garde?"

He shakes his head. "Better pack up!"

* * *

Yep! I hope you liked it! Malcolm is quite a genius. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any story line!

So I lied guys. I'm going to shorter this story to 20 chapters because the other one is only going to like 40-45 chapters. Sorry!

Well I hope you guys liked last chapter with Sam and his dad.

Okay first of all, if you haven't read the "Forgotten Ones" that came out on June 23. READ IT! And at the end of that book there is two chapters of The Fall of Five! Holy freaking cow! Did i just read that Sam is a narrator for the Fall of Five! I think i read correctly. I also looked back to the Fall of Five snippets and Sam's snippet is written in first person not third, which sadly made me look at John's and... his is written in third person! (Just died) like c'mon authors! I LOVE JOHN! haha, but that means the book is probably going to be told from SAM, MARINA, SIX, and FIVE! Like holy cow, I stayed up all night thinking about it!

Anyways, sorry about being carried away, I kinda felt like freaking everyone else too! :) Enjoy!

* * *

It's almost been a week since I woke up. After I freaked the whole base out by breaking the tube, I did the only thing I've ever done. I ran  
.

I think they were more scared than I was.

I grabbed a handful of glass and threw it at anything close.

To be honest, I was so terrified I was sure I'd die again here.

I could hear everyone's thoughts but I hadn't quite understood compulsion just yet.

Conrad once told me about that legacies years ago.

I prayed to Lorien the whole time that maybe I would develop something useful, to at least get me out of here alive.

My pleading kinda worked, or maybe Lorien felt bad for my because I ended up locking myself in a room and crying.

The constant banging on the door scared me, I let the tears flush over my body.

I couldn't help but feel like all this was a dream or more like a nightmare.

Why was I revived? This is almost worse that dying!

My emotions were haywire which caused a very odd and new thing to happen.

My eyes felt heavy, a heavy that felt like rocks hardening in my irises.

I heard a loud crumbled _boom._ I knew that meant they finally are coming to me.

The hideous Mogs finally caught me again...

I screamed as they approached me, trying to not look at them.

When they were within a foot, I tilted my head up meeting gaze with a ugly bald monster.

I froze petrified and it's pale skin started to turn gray and then crumbled into ash.

I wiped away the tears confused of what I just witnessed.

The other Mogs started to approach slowly but they only got close until I looked at them.

In a weird way, I started to laugh.

This legacy is amazing, I feel like one of my favorite characters of a book I read years ago. Medusa.

**...**

Now, I'm sitting in an apartment that overlooks London. I know it was stupid for buying but it gave me sometime to relax.

I'm not bloodthirsty to kill Mogs, honestly once I got out of the base, I throw-up a lot.

I guess killing really isnt my cup of tea, but I kinda need to accept it.

I mean I'm some of the last of a race. Death will always be a factor for me.

Again, I'm not the most common sense kid ever, well not kid anymore. I'm at least 17. But the Mogs didn't shut down Conrad's money account so I used some.

It's been a week, nothing has come to kill me yet.

I made myself a daily routine. I went to the local bookstore and bought tons of books.

Again I have a computer that I make lists on and stuff.

Life's pretty god other than you know, being hunted.

Anyways, I start to day off getting ready, then eating breakfast. I do my morning search on the computer, then an hour of reading by my window.

Then I spend the next 5 hours doing basic training. Punch the punching bag, push-ups, sit-ups, jumping jacks, how to hold a gun. etc.

After my training, I eat lunch and do my afternoon search, then more reading of course.

Then a two hour training of mental "how to attack" drills. The internet is such an awesome thing, it wasn't quite like this when I had it before.

After a quick rest, I walk around London looking for weapons, books, essentials, books, and more books.

Then it's time for dinner, a nightly search on the computer, then reading til I fall asleep. Sounds like a pretty well thought routine.

Well, right now, I'm in my afternoon search. The computer keeps acting up, like it has been recently. Every time I touch it, the whole thing reacts.

I usually sit there till it calms down, but I'm pretty ticked off right now.

I try it again and the computer crashes. I mean this was an expensive computer but I've had enough.

I slam my fist down on the computer, unable to control my anger.

Sparks jump off of it once my hand connects and then electricity shocks through my whole body.

I scoot away from it, looking at my hand, it's still perfectly in shape.

I reach for the computer and a small lighting shoots from it attaching to my hand.

My breathing about stops, watching the electricity between my finger and the computer.

This is pretty freaking cool.

The lighting fizzles away, leaving a tingly feeling through-out my body.

I laugh, feeling it's tickle.

What ever this legacy is, it's pretty darn awesome but confusing.

This time when I reach for the computer, it stays perfectly fine.

_What should I search?_ I ask myself.

_I could search Mog things, or try and hack cameras over the town?_ A new part of me says.

Suddenly the computer screen changes, the top half Mog information from one of their computer, the bottom half 8 cameras from all of London. One specifically by my apartment.

"Holy shit!" I say out load.

I skip the rest of the day, to try and learn my new legacy. I end up deleting every document the Mogs have. Can't wait to see the chaos that that causes.

I make the top half cameras from inside the close base.

I take notes of everything, so when I decide I'm healthy enough to join the others, I have information.

God, I hope more legacies start appearing as well.

My screen starts to flicker, and four of the screens change.

The top left one shows me six teens walking in D.C. _Who are they?_

The top right one shows me two kids with two older men. Okay? Cool? I guess.

The bottom right shows a tan child, my blood runs cold. It's a Mog. He is nowhere near me, America maybe?

The bottom left shows me London but directly following these two men. One of them is my age as the other looks like his father. I watch and see they're approaching my apartment complex.

I stand up, loading my gun that always sits by my computer, and I load it.

I also retrieve one of my knives I recently bought.

Still the computer screen in sight as I put my back against the door.

Their thoughts start to filter through my mind.

_I wonder which number is here?_ The younger boy thinks.

_I can't wait to find a Garde!_ The boy's father says.

Human, they are only human. I look into the boys mind first as they start to the stairs.

He knew Number Four and Six. How? He's been through bases.

I shake my mind clean looking into the older mans.

He was a greeter. He greeted me when we landed.

I turn around looking through my peep hole.

I watch as they approach. The older man knocks.

I put the knife between my teeth and unlock the nine lock leaving two of them locked.

_C'mon Two, these people helped my kind. _Apart of me says.

_Don't trust them, remember the last time you opened up the door to a stranger who said he's help me. _The other part of my says.

I breath unlocking the last two.

I crack the door.

"Hello." Says the older man.

"What do you want?" I ask staring at them, retrieving more information. Sam and Malcolm.

"You're a Gar..." The boy name Sam starts to say.

I drop my gun, pulling the men by the collars into my apartment.

I slam their backs against the back of the door.

"What the hell? You can't just say that out load, where anyone can hear you!" I softly yell releasing my grip on Malcolm to put my knife on the neck of Sam.

"Woah!" They say at the same time.

I let go of Sam stepping back breathing again.

"We're here to help..."

I interrupt. "I know!" I put my knife in the holder hooked to my pants.

"You know?" Sam asks.

"I can read minds, thank Lorien for that one!" I say picking up my gun.

"So you know everything?" Sam asks again.

"No I just made that up, Number Two is four doors down!" I sarcastically say frowning.

Malcolm glares at Sam. "Well it's nice to meet you Number Two, I'm Ma..."

"Malcolm and Sam!" I say. "Welcome to Casa de Dos!"

* * *

I really hope you like Two, she's like my favorite. She's pretty edgy but she'll calm down. Sorry, I'll upload One today too and the next chapter on "TSOS" Thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7: One

Disclaimer: I do not own the Lorien Legacies or any story lines.

Hey sorry about the extremely slow updates. If you haven't realized yet, on my other story, I took the last chapter off. I realized how stupid it really was. As for the formatting question and spelling errors, I wrote last chapter and the deleted chapter of my other story on the computer. (btw I write all my stories on my iPhone) so if that, that's why the formatting is different although I havent seen the difference. Plus, I've taken the review on my other story into thought. I've have really changed my style of writing since the first chapter, hopefully this one feels more like my earlier ones. Im sorry if I've become one of those "writers" who change. Forgive me.

Also, I'm sorry my other story is kinda lame, but I think this one is like amazing. Maybe it's just me but I feel like this story is pretty sweet. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Well as expected, I wasn't going to woawho run Mogadore.

Long story short, I walked back in, found where my old container was, and sat down on the broken glass.

I know it's pretty stupid but the true-borns were smart enough to keep their distance.I moved slightly letting them clean up the mess, them always keeping a close eye on me. I have to say, for Mogs they were pretty humane. Of course I knew they were calling in back up from Earth!

Only a matter of days maybe before then theyll turn me into a shish-kabob again but what else was I suppose to do. I hope Lorien wasn't expecting me to take on a whole planet filled with Mogs.

•••  
I sit on my chair that is placed where my tube used to be.

They go on with their lives because I promised I wouldn't hurt them. Why I promised? I don't know, but if they don't want to hurt me, then I don't want to hurt them.

I've been here maybe a week, they actually take quite good care of me. The female Mog Demeterus who I scared the heck out of when I woke up, brings me food and water. Gives me clean clothes and sometimes talks to me.

It's not a lot but if this is what Mogadore has to offer.I kinda wish one of them would threaten me. I don't even know what legacies I have but I don't want to try on these innocent Mogs. Ironic right? This race killed everything even innocent Loric but I can't feel in my heart to kill them. I know I'm a full grown Loric.

Back on Lorien, I'd probably be getting married, thinking about having my first child in four years.  
I play around with my telekinesis, making the Mogs in the room harder. They usually grunt and keep working.

I'm bored as heck, wanting something fun to do. I wish I could be surfing right now, just to take all the pain away. I wish Adam was hear to talk to. An idea pops in my head.

"Hey Demeter!" She looks up.

"You didn't happen to know Adamus Sutekh?"

She looks up, something not quite right in her eyes. "Yeah I knew him, he was my neighbor here on Mogadore, we were friends!" I gasp, a warm feeling bubbling in my body.

"I know him!" I say but correcting myself immediately, "well I used to know him!" She smiles. "He was a great person, he would tell me how he'd rule the universe, every planet in the sky would be his and Mogadorians would roam everywhere!"

She looks up at me and frowns sadly, "but I guess he's changed, I heard, I heard what he did." She stares at me, "wait your the Garde we implanted in his brain." She says gasping.

"Yep! Yours truly!" I sigh. "I gotta get out of here, hey why is no one attacking me?" She crinkles her nose.

"We've got you captive, step five feet outside and you get blasted to death. Plus look at us, you really think any of us 'lab' people can take you. We're not stupid, we know you could kill us in a second with your legacies, were all just waiting for back up, the 'heroes' to arrive, plus when orders are orders you follow them." She says disturbed.

"Orders?" I ask. She answers by saying "yeah, demands Ra himself gives us, he doesn't want you dead by a 'lab weakling', he wants to do it himself this time." I shake my head, "at least he will get his glory."

"He's a jerk, everyone here hates Ra, just because we aren't war material doesn't mean worthless like he thinks we are, I mean c'mon, we make the medicine, and weapons. We basically control what the Mogs do."

"Then why do you do it?" I ask really concerned. "Why do you work for a horrible leader, he doesn't care about you, he takes you for granted, if all you bonded together and told him no, you could really show whose boss." That's when the idea came to my mind. Are their really other Mogs like Adam who could help the Loric.

"You're right!" Demeterus says. I nod my head. "I shouldn't let him control my life, I could... Wait a second, don't try to manipulate me like you did Adam." She says pointing her finger at me, "I'm not going to fall for your little Loric mind-games."

I smile narrowing me eyes an looking straight at her. "You already have."

•••  
I spent the rest of the night planning this amazing idea.I have to convince them to become against Ra.I sit in my chair, chained to it now. Of course I could get out anytime I want, but I need to get as much information and convincing as I can.

My days are limited, if Ra's not already on his way, he's going to be. But it still hasn't explained how I got here so fast. Have the Mogs created something special,something useful. I forget thought when I hear the Mogs entering for work.

Demeterus comes back to her usually lab, directly in front of my chair. She has breakfast for me like she has everyday so far. I thank her, eating it slowly, slavering each bite. The food is quite greasy and the oil slides down my face. I wipe it of with the back of my hand, smearing it onto my sweater.

"Oh calm on? Didnt the Loric teach you any manners?" Demeterus says handing me a towel. "I just washed that!" I smile still chewing my food. I know I shouldn't joke but I might as well die laughing. "I wouldn't know, they were all dead before I could learn." I chuckle escapes me lips getting death stares from everyone in the room.

"That's not funny, making fun of dead people, that's a sick joke." She says realizing what she said. I devious smile spreads across my lips. I push my food to the side and I lean forward placing my elbows on my knees.

"A sick joke? Really? Who created that sick joke? Huh? Who killed my kind so THEY couldn't teach me manners." I say my voice gradually getting louder. "I bet! I bet Mogs in this room right now helped create something to use against my kind." I yell stomping my foot. "To kill them off, to make us nothing just so what? Huh? You got the glory of taking over our planet, a freaking planet you aren't even using. Tell me why you killed my planet, my race, my family, my everything? It was so you filthy creatures could live on it since your lives suck. And guess what? Nothing remains there. It failed. You killed a race for NOTHING." I yell through clenched teeth realizing tears streaming down my face.

I learn as far as I can get to Demeterus face. "So tell me. What's. the. sick. joke. now?" I stare right in her eyes, before she can look away I thrash my arm forward breaking the chain. It flings around the back of her neck, giving me just enough time to catch the end with my other hand.

I pull her close choking her, spinning her around. The whole room heard me, and now terror strikes through their pathetic little eyes. "I'm not stupid, or weak, or your little experiment, I can kill all you with a matter of seconds, now tell me! Tell me everything or she's the first to go!" I yell shaking Demeterus.

A boy the same age as I stumbles forward, pure fear slaps him in the face. "The others are alive, Two and Three have revived." He spits out reaching for Demeterus. With telekinesis, I push him to the side.  
"More!" I demand searching their eyes. Now one speaks. And elderly man run for the door but my telekinesis is too fast. I slam it shut, locking it in the process. "You!" I spit staring at the older man. "Tell me something for I'll choke you to death." I still feel tears flooding over my cheeks. He doesn't speak. "Please," I cry "I don't want to hurt you!" My voice weak and shaky. "I promised i wouldnt." He nods.

"You're the Elder of Change, also know as the Elder of Promise, you can connect with people, others can't, not a legacy but you change the way people think, you're a leader, you demand difference. You aren't willing to give up, and anything can be used as a weapon or tool, even memories." I nod silently thanking him. "My legacies? What do you know?" I ask motioning towards a skinny girl. She breaths heavily but slowly answers. "You are able to do about anything, memories as said before, they're a gift. A rare legacy. You can enter people's minds, you can appear in various places through them. " she stops as I comprehend the information. I make a noise to say 'keep going'. She clears her throat obviously scared.

"You are telepathic, communicating through your memory legacy, you have advance feeling, you know when something is close as if it were touching you, you also manipulate ideas. twist words and force people to believe this is the right thing to do, you have the ability to shake planets, crumble, spit them in half even." I motion her to stop, this all is so much.

I swallow unsure of the answer I may get. "Do you guys want help? I mean to stop living sucky lives? To actually help people without indirectly killing off a race?" I ask searching for hope. I loosen on Demeterus, letting her go. She looks at me scared but brave. "Yes." She says stepping back. She turns around. "Don't you guys want to stop being the losers, to actually do something useful?" She shouts at them. Most of them start to nod, but the elderly man in the back crosses his arms and grunts. "What's in it for us?"

I smirk breaking my other chain. "Anything."

•••  
After spending an hour or so, I told then the plan, I don't understand why I trust them, but I did. I told them everything and how they need to manipulate the others to bond with them. They split off leaving Demeterus and I in the room.

"Well what the hell was that? You could have killed me, all you had to do was lock the door and use those legacy things to make us do it." I smile as if she had been a life-long best friend. Maybe that's what they meant about connecting with people. Maybe since she was friend with Adam I adapt those connections.

"C'mon, I had to get their attention somehow!" I say laughing. She pushes me slightly letting a few giggles escape herself. "Plus Dem, " where'd that come from? "I didn't use my legacy to convince them." She looks confused. "Wait a second, you didn't? You mean they actually want to?" I nod. "Don't you?" I ask her anxious about her answer.

"I've hated the Mogs rules since it started, I want a better life, I want a life like Lorien used to have, I want freedom." I put my hand on her shoulder. "I promise I will get you freedom, no matter what I do." She nods "thank you!"

She shifts away making her way to the door. She grabs the knob and is about to leave. "Wait hey...?" "Yeah?" She asks. "Is there anything else about me I should know?" She looks at me answering with "well there is lots of thing but one thing in particular you should know." I shrug wanting the answer.

"You're the chose one."

* * *

I hope you liked it. I know I say this every time but each time I write on this story that character becomes my favorite for the time being. I'm pretty sure One and Nine could be brother and sister. Anyways thanks for reading. Review and ask questions! Thanks!


End file.
